1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to a sealed primer design for a center-fire cartridge having a novel priming compound housing structure to provide a primer having a longer life and higher reliability than current designs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Currently manufactured primers for cartridge ammunition (“cartridge”) can fail to fire in as much as 5% of the time due to moisture breaking down the glue holding the ignition primer mixture in place for proper contact by a firing pin. In general, most centerfire primers available or currently manufactured for use in centerfire cartridge's use a method called “adhering.” This method is the process of adding a gluing chemical substance to the priming mixture to make it stick (“adhere”) to the inside of the outer brass cup of the primer and to remain in position so it can be compressed between the firing pin and the anvil to provide the spark of ignition.
As mentioned above, this method is only about 95% efficient in newly made cartridges. In the remaining 5%, there will be a number of cartridges that fail to operate because of this lack of adherence, a factor known to cartridges of all manufacture. This risk can result in an unacceptable failure of the firearm to fire in a critical situation. Even if the risk can be reduced to one cartridge that will fail in 1000, there is still a risk for the shooter in situations where his life may depend on avoiding that “unlucky” cartridge.
Additionally, in the long run with years of stocking and handling these cartridges and with temperature variations, this can lead to an increase in the likelihood of primer failure. The physical movement alone can lead to cracking or failure of the adherence resulting in the priming mixture falling away from the proper position where the firing pin meets the anvil causing the cartridge to fail to ignite. The temperature variation in long periods can also defeat the adhering method. Nevertheless, any method relying on adding a certain chemical gluing substance to priming mixture can be corrupted the priming mixture in the long run causing some older cartridges to fail to ignite.